De las migrañas y sus posibles curas
by karin vongola
Summary: Un jodido dolor de cabeza y una pregunta difícil. Sasuke no hallaba qué responderle. SasuNaruSasu


Naruto es de Kishi...

**De las migrañas y sus posibles curas **

* * *

><p>-Y dime Sasuke, ¿cual es la parte de mí que más te gusta?<p>

Plash! Fue como un escupitazo directo al ojo.

Naruto me hizo aquella pregunta de repente, sin tener yo cerebro para pensar en una respuesta rápida. Y es que ese tipo de respuestas no le vienen a uno por instinto (Al menos no a mí, por supuesto cada quien es particularmente diferente). Además la cabeza me da vueltas ¡Malditos dolores de cabeza y sus malditos efectos! Se suma también el mal humor auspiciado por la _vieja_ que me asigno una puta misión gracias a la cual tendré que separarme de mi usuratonkachi revoltoso por 2 meses. Dos jodidos y putos meses.

Entonces viene él, y me hace esa pregunta tan sencilla de formular, Tan difícil de responder.

Creo que es la pregunta más difícil que me han hecho jamás. Mas difícil aun que el odioso examen teórico chuunin de física, cálculos por todos lados. Me decían genio en aquel entonces. Genio en práctica porque en teoría… pues llamen a Sakura. ¿De que mierda sirve calcular la distancia, velocidad y la fuerza que debe aplicarse para arrojar un kunai a su objetivo? Para joder, la práctica es mejor, tienes el jodido kunai, ves a dónde vas a lanzarlo y listo, arma filosa lanzada, objetivo alcanzado. Menos mal que existe el Sharingan. ¡Brindo por el!

¿Mi parte favorita de él? Pues todo.

Me gusta desde la punta del pie hasta la última hebra de su cabello rubio.

Y allí estaba él, esperando una respuesta concreta a su maldita interrogante, y no me dejaría en paz hasta obtenerla. Porque si algo tiene Naruto es su bendita costumbre de recibir una respuesta puntual ante una pregunta puntual, y yo lo sabía por kilometrada experiencia.

Por algún extraño motivo recuerdo a Orochimaru y sus baños en el lago cercano en la _guarida archisecreta_ (ojo así la llamaba el, no yo). Lo peor fue que tuve pesadillas al verle tal cual como llego al mundo por un accidente que hubiese preferido erradicar de mis memorias. ¡Puaj! Que asco... ¿cómo mierda se me ocurrió pensar semejante estropajo que debería estar bajo llave en el último baúl de mis recuerdos vetados? Joder ¿y qué demonios tiene eso que ver con la puñetera pregunta?

-Sasuke, estoy esperando. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Te sientes mal?¿Acaso quieres vomitar? Porque si es así dímelo y me alejo

¿Y aun lo pregunta? Llevo diciéndole toda la jodida tarde lo mucho que me duele la cabeza y bueno... ese recuerdo patético...

-Hmp... Sé paciente, está difícil

Naruto miro hacia otro lado con la boca torcida. Está comenzando a desesperarse. Ya comienzo a sentir sus energías negativas en el ambiente.

Volviendo a la pregunta inicial... creo que definitivamente me gusta todo: sus ojos, sus manos, incluso sus pies. Es que ese cuerpazo completo, sin omisión alguna, dan ganas de comérselo enterito de tan solo verlo...

Pasando del aspecto físico, centrándome en el psicológico pues, me gustan sus idioteces, su ingenuidad y su a veces exasperante pero divertida terquedad que a ratos se convierte en tenacidad llegando por fin a lo que más le caracteriza: su determinación hiperactivo-compulsiva.

La dificultad de esta pregunta radica en la decisión. Decidir qué exactamente me gusta más de el. Y joder, me resulta imposible decidirme por solo uno...Como diría Shikamaru, y en este momento concuerdo totalmente con su frase: Qué problemático.

No sé qué demonios quiere escuchar, pero no puedo decidirme.

-Sasu, sigo esperando

Y yo sigo pensando

-Pues quédate esperando, porque aun no lo tengo.

Le corto de golpe para que no me siga jodiendo, aunque sé que eso no sirve de mucho...

-Por cierto, ¿qué dirías tú?

Le pregunto por simple curiosidad.

-Todo. Me gusta cada cosa de ti, Sasuke

Y lo había soltado. No tardó mas de 3 segundos en dar esa respuesta. Reacción rápida supongo. Por kami, es Naruto. Siempre tiene una respuesta para todo, rápida y concisa. Y joder es mi respuesta. Y yo devanándome los sesos buscando una respuesta particular. Es que lo mato...

Le pellizque una nalga a modo de venganza

-¡Sasuke!

Me gritó-casi-escupió por el sobresalto

-Eso ibas a decir ¿no?

Me preguntó al captar el motivo de mis actos

Cerré mis ojos al sentir el constante palpitar signo del fuerte dolor de cabeza que iba en crescendo. Intenté relajarme para borrarlo, pero nada. El jodido dolor sigue en aumento gracias a Naruto y sus puzzles que hacen pensar y pensar para que al final fuese la respuesta más sencilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Tu que crees?

A ver qué signos de lucidez da mi patético novio en este momento

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Hmp

-Lo sabía. Pero te pregunto y no dices nada. Hasta que respondes.

Mierda. Ya sabe leer incluso mis monosílabos sin aparente significado. Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco.

-Sé de un método para calmar los dolores de cabeza

¿Pastillas tal vez? No me gustan las pastillas. No me gustan las medicinas en general. Los hospitales me repugnan y su olor característico me hace tener pesadillas. Así que puede ir olvidándolo si va por allí.

Se acerco hasta mí y puso sus palmas buscando el punto proveniente de la fuerte y hartante migraña. Luego comenzó a masajear con suavidad el área circundante, y no puedo negarlo: los masajes de Naruto son la gloria, casi podría tener un orgasmo si sigue así.

-Tus gemidos son excitantes

Y los tuyos más, jodido rubio.

Abro los ojos y veo los suyos. Le veo de cabeza al estar el del otro lado propinándome el relajante y placentero masaje, entonces opto por halarlo hacia mí para darle un beso.

Ya veremos quién gime de manera más excitante...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Gyabo! Se me ha ocurrido de repente y me decidí a publicar esta locura.

Tenía tiempo sin escribir un fic narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje. Generalmente narro en 3ra persona. Espero no me haya quedado tan mal.

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
